Falco 3
}} Falco 3 is the third album by Falco, released in 1985. In the U.S. it peaked at number 3 in the ''Billboard'' 200 albums charts and at #18 in their Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts. Following two albums produced and co-written by Robert Ponger, this is Falco's first album to be produced by Bolland & Bolland from The Netherlands. Information Following an Academy Award-winning movie about Mozart, the Americanized mix of "Rock Me Amadeus" capitalized on and continued a resurgence of interest in the Viennese composer, and was an instant hit in the U.S., spending three weeks at number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and peaking at number four on the dance charts and number six on the R&B singles charts. It has several major differences from the non-US original: a spoken English prose track narrating a brief chronology of Mozart's life, attempting a rap-meets-classical style; an English vocal musical accompaniment track; and only the English-compatible phrases, words, and sounds clipped from the complete (German) main vocal track. The non-US version of the Falco 3 album and the video feature the complete (German) main vocal track with lyrics portraying Mozart as both popular and radical. Other songs "Vienna Calling" continued the geographic and stylistic theme, and followed its predecessor as far as the U.S. Top 20. A third single, a power ballad called "Jeanny" sung from the point of view of a rapist and possible murderer, proved a controversial hit in Europe; banned by some radio programmers there, it nevertheless improved on the chart peak of its predecessor, though it was virtually ignored in the U.S. The album also included a reworked German-language version of The Cars song "Looking for Love", entitled "Munich Girls", as well as a lounge lizard cover of Bob Dylan's "It's All Over Now, Baby Blue". Charts Album Singles Track listing # "Rock Me Amadeus" (The Gold Mix) (U.S. version substitutes "The Salieri Version", spelled wrongly as "Solieri Version") (3:22/8:20) # "America" (The City Of Grinzing Version) (3:56) # "Tango the Night" (The Heart Mix) (2:28) # "Munich Girls" (Lookin' for Love) (Just Another Paid One) (4:17) # "Jeanny" (Sus-Mix-Spect Crime Version) (5:50) # "Vienna Calling" (Waiting For the Extended Mix) (U.S. version substitutes "The Metternich Arrival Mix") (4:02/7:38) # "Männer des Westens-Any Kind of Land" (Wilde Bube Version) (4:00) # "Nothing Sweeter Than Arabia" (The Relevant Madhouse Danceteria Jour-Fix-Mix) (4:46) # "Macho Macho" (Sensible Boy's Song) (4:56) # "It's All Over Now, Baby Blue" (No Mix) (4:41) Despite all the songs boasting special mixes on the cover (e.g. "The Heart Mix"), these are all the normal album versions. The only re-mixes are to be found on the U.S., U.K. and Japanese version of this album, which contain the "Salieri Version" of "Rock Me Amadeus" and the "Metternich Arrival Mix" of "Vienna Calling" instead of the normal European versions. The European CD versions of this album have a wrongly mastered version of "It's All Over Now, Baby Blue", which contains a repeated loop and therefore runs short over 5 minutes - the Anniversary Edition of this album finally corrected this mistake. Originally Falco wanted to include an 11th song (the self-written "Without You") on the album but due to contract reasons and the fact that the melody-based song didn't fit in with the other, Bolland & Bolland written songs, the song was omitted. The 25th Anniversary Edition, released on October 22, 2010, adds the following bonus tracks to the original (and remastered) album tracks: # "Jeanny" (cover/remix version by the British band Hurts) (3:38) # "Without You" (demo version, unreleased song from the "Falco 3" sessions 1985) (5:45) # "Rock Me Amadeus" (Extended Version) (7:07) time on CD # "Vienna Calling" (Tourist Version) (7:07) time on CD # "Männer Des Westens-Any Kind Of Land" (Extended Version) (5:23) (b-side of "Jeanny" 12-inch version) time on cd # "Urban Tropical" (Extended Version) (7:26) (b-side of "Rock me Amadeus 12-inch version) time on CD The two-CD Deluxe Version has additional video material: # "The Making Of The Legendary "Falco 3" (documentary by DoRo) which also includes the famous Salieri Version of "Rock Me Amadeus" in an edited form, running short over 7 minutes. References Category:1985 albums Category:Falco (musician) albums Category:A&M Records albums Category:German-language albums Category:English-language albums